The Legend of Naruto Twilight Princess(traducido a español)
by angelmolina056
Summary: esta historia está traducida al español y basada en el tiempo y otro universo donde nuestro protagonista lo mandan hai acompañemos en esta historia y todo los derechos para el creador de esta historia que esta en inglés de kenta Raikiri de fanficion. net gracias por la gran historia que creastes
1. Prólogo

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

Kenta: No soy el propietario de 'The Legend of Zelda' ni de ningún título relacionado, salvo por este. El mérito de esta historia es para Kishimoto Masashi (Creador de Naruto) y Miyamoto Shigeru. (Creador de TLZ)

esta historia va a seguir el mismo camino de Twilight Princess, pero con sus propias diferencias. No lo entiendo del todo? ¡Sigue leyendo para descubrirlo!

Kenta Raikiri

Un hombre alto caminaba por la carretera un día, silbando alegremente mientras conducía un caballo por la carretera. el caballo del hombre estaba cargado con diferentes tipos de objetos, leña, bayas, cultivos y demás, pero el caballo no mostraba señales de agotamiento ya que había sido entrenado para hacerlo. El hombre se llamaba Rusl, y él era el único espadachín en el pueblo forestal de Ordon. sonrió al ver a Ordon Springs subiendo por el camino. Fue una primavera muy especial. Tenía agua pura, agua que incluso tenía propiedades curativas. Pequeños rasguños y cortes se desvanecerían a los pocos minutos de entrar en contacto con el agua.

Oron Village tenía un alcalde, un hombre llamado Bo, y los dos habían competido una vez por el título de alcalde, pero Rusl decidió que no era apto para el trabajo y Bo llegó a ser alcalde de la ciudad. Bo tenía una hija, aunque todos sabían que ella fue adoptada. no había una sola similitud genética entre los dos, salvo que ella era una chica MUY dura.

Rusl se había preguntado qué pasaría si lo hubiera hecho, no realmente un hijo, sino alguien a quien pudiera transmitir sus enseñanzas de espada. Alguien que sonría sin importar qué. uno que tomaría su espada para proteger a sus amigos. Alguien como...

Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por un brillante destello de luz proveniente de la primavera. El brillo era tan brillante que no solo cegó temporalmente a Rusl, sino que también hizo retroceder al caballo. rápidamente calmó al caballo una vez que la luz se apagó. Con el caballo de nuevo bajo control, caminó cuidadosamente hacia la fuente, sin estar seguro de lo que iba a encontrar. Mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta, escuchó algo. al principio era débil, pero pronto se hizo más y más fuerte, y cuando dobló la esquina de la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

Allí, cerca del borde de Springs, había un pequeño bulto, el sonido del llanto que emanaba de él. rusl se acercó al bulto para encontrar a un niño pequeño adentro, su rostro se contorsionó en irritación cuando el agua se empapó a través de la larga capa que cubría al bebé. Cuando Rusl recogió el paquete, se quedó sin aliento cuando el chico abrió los ojos. el niño tenía ojos azules brillantes, orejas largas y puntiagudas y tres marcas de bigotes a cada lado de la cara. El niño miró a Rusl, su llanto se detuvo y trató de agarrar el bigote del hombre divertido.

Rusl no pudo evitar la profunda risa que escapó de sus labios. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar cómo había llegado el niño allí, ya que nadie podía simplemente DEJARLO allí ... o, ¿alguien?

Al mirar los manantiales, Rusl tuvo un pensamiento extraño que cruzó por su mente. ¿Podrían los dioses haber respondido sus oraciones? ¿Algún día este niño heredaría sus habilidades con la espada?

Rusl sacudió la idea de su cabeza. Quizás, pero primero, este niño tenía hambre.

"No te preocupes, vamos a traerte algo de comer, ¿eh?" Dijo levantando al niño, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rusl ingresó al pueblo para encontrarse cara a cara con el alcalde de la aldea. Bo sonrió al ver al espadachín, pero luego notó el bulto que el hombre llevaba en el brazo. "Jefe, encontré a este niño en Springs. Nadie estaba allí para cuidarlo, así que pensé que sí. Si me lo permitiera, me gustaría criar a este niño". Dijo Rusl. El Jefe sonrió.

"Viendo que no había nadie allí, creo que está bien. Cuida bien de él, ¿oyes a Rusl?" Bo sonrió. Rusl sonrió y asintió.

"Lo tienes."

Rusl terminó de guardar la leña, y de apartar su caballo de batalla. Una vez que terminó, tomó al niño ataviado y entró a la casa. Allí, su esposa se acercó a él sonriendo.

"Hola cariño, ¿sucedió algo interesante mientras estás en el bosque?" Ella dijo, un sonido alegre en su voz. Rusl sonrió antes de mostrarle el paquete. su esposa se quedó sin aliento antes de caminar lentamente y mirar el paquete.

"Es, un niño ... Un niño". Ella dijo, asombrada.

"Sí, lo encontré solo por los manantiales. He hablado con Chief y ahora soy su gaurdian". Él dijo sonriendo.

Su esposa levantó la vista para ver a Rusl con un brillo en los ojos. había una mirada determinada en ellos y no había forma de detenerlo. Ella sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza lentamente. Este era el hombre del que se enamoró, y esta fue una de las muchas razones por las que le dijo que sí a él cuando él le pidió que fuera suyo para siempre. Ella asintió antes de tomar el paquete en sus brazos.

"Tendremos que decidir un nombre para él. Pero eso puede esperar. Debes estar cansado del viaje, ven. Estoy esperando para cenar". Dijo antes de caminar hacia la mesa.

Cenaron pacíficamente, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que pusieron al niño en una habitación separada y se acostaron.

esa noche, un extraño brillo amarillo rodeó a la joven rubia que yacía en una cuna. Cuando el resplandor se desvaneció, una figura estaba parada al lado del niño. la figura tenía el pelo rubio dorado y vestía una camiseta azul oscura, de color zafiro, así como pantalones de colores similares; sus piernas tienen vendas envueltas alrededor de sus espinillas, metiendo los extremos de los pantalones. Llevaba sandalias azules, un chaleco de color verde oliva y una bata blanca que tenía llamas rojas en la parte inferior, así como el Katakana para 'Yondaime Hokage' en la parte posterior de la bata blanca. La figura se inclinó y ahuecó su mano alrededor de la cara del chico, una sola lágrima cayó de su ojo.

"Lamento que tiene que ser tu y no yo ... Si pudiera, lo habría hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ..." Dijo en voz baja para no despertar ni al niño ni a la pareja que dormía una habitación encima.

Se sentó al lado del niño y suspiró, como un niño al que le dijeron que hiciera sus tareas. "Realmente me sorprende, la forma en que reaccionó así a ella". Él gimió. "Te da una mirada y es 'cuerda de gancho y plomada' ..." Sonrió mientras miraba al niño dormido. "Pero, de nuevo, eres mi hijo, así que no debería sorprenderme". luego tomó gentilmente la mano izquierda del chico rubio, sonriendo mientras un conjunto de triángulos dorados comenzaba a brillar sobre él.

"Ve a buscarlos, Uzumaki Naruto". Dijo, apretando levemente la mano del chico antes de desaparecer lentamente de la existencia, la mano del niño cayendo suavemente sobre la cálida manta.

el niño se despertó de repente y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente. Rusl y su esposa estaban allí en un momento previo, tratando de calmar al niño mientras continuaba llorando en la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja trató de encontrar un nombre para el niño, ambos notando un patrón extraño en la mano izquierda del niño. había tres triángulos apilados estilo pirámide uno encima del otro. Era casi de color gris, pero tenía un tono más oscuro de gris en el triángulo de la esquina inferior izquierda. se preguntaron cómo lo consiguió, pero dejaron que el asunto cayera, ya que no lo habían notado antes y pensaron que ya había estado allí antes. Continuaron tratando de encontrar un nombre para el niño, pero no pudieron hacerlo. Justo cuando estaban a punto de darse por vencidos por el momento, el chico comenzó a preocuparse. rusl sonrió antes de acercarse al chico. Se inclinó y le sonrió.

"¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamaran, pequeño?" Le preguntó al niño posiblemente de un mes. El bebé se agitó en su improvisada cuna, chocando contra una estantería cercana, derribando algunos libros.

"¡RUSL!"

el espadachín protegió al niño con su cuerpo, los libros cayeron a su alrededor. Sostuvo la cuna, el bebé listo para llorar.

"No te preocupes, te protegeré. Pase lo que pase". Rusl sonrió al bebé mientras caía el último libro. Rusl se volvió hacia un lado para ver que el libro se había abierto para una determinada página. rusl notó que era un libro de cocina que su esposa había comprado recientemente en Hyrule Market. Era un libro lleno de diferentes tipos de sopas y golosinas. Rusl tomó el libro antes de sostenerlo frente a él, sonriendo cuando algo llamó su atención.

"¿Qué hay de Naruto?" el chico inmediatamente se animó y comenzó a reírse, causando que la pareja mirara fijamente a la pequeña risa antes de comenzar a reírse. "Naruto es entonces". Rusl dijo mientras levantaba al niño y lo sostenía en el aire, Naruto se reía todo el tiempo.


	2. Sasuke

Capítulo 2: Sasuke

Eso fue hace dieciocho años, el día en que fue descubierto por Rusl.Había sabido en su cumpleaños número 12 que Rusl no era su padre, sino que era un huérfano.Estuvo callado durante unos días, pero pronto aceptó su pasado y siguió adelante.Naruto se hizo famoso en todo el pueblo de Ordon, y fue especialmente querido por los niños.No fue realmente una sorpresa, ya que Naruto tenía algo especial para los niños.Le encantaba ver sus rostros convertirse en asombro o asombro cuando les mostró sus habilidades de espadachín.Sí, Rusl le había enseñado a Naruto a usar la espada, y ahora estaba en la línea para convertirse en el heredero del estilo de lucha de Rusl.Él lo llamó el"Cuerno de la Cabra".

Un nombre realmente estúpido en la opinión de Naruto, pero él no dijo nada al respecto.Mientras que a Naruto le gusta presumir, en realidad era una persona muy tranquila, aparte de ser un bocazas.Vivía solo y trabajaba en Asuma's Ranch como un ranchero.Puede que no pareciera mucho, pero era la forma en que se ganaba la vida.

Sin embargo, no importaba lo popular que fuera con los niños, siempre había una chica que nunca podría obtener, ni siquiera en cien años.

Sakura.

La hija adoptiva del alcalde era hermosa, por decir lo menos.Ella tenía cabello rosado, que él admitiría, ERA bastante extraño, pero ella tenía la voz de mil pájaros cantando una canción en perfecta armonía.El Alcalde una vez sugirió que se reúnan, pero Sakura estaba COMPLETAMENTE en contra de la idea de casarse con un idiota.

Naruto ERA un joven inteligente, pero le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir cosas simples.Tenía la capacidad de resolver el problema más difícil para la aldea, pero cuando se trataba de algo simple, como engañar a los niños para que se acostaran temprano, simplemente no lo entendía.De hecho, obtuvo el récord más rápido para obtener todas las cabras de Asuma en el establo debido a algún plan ridículo que realmente había funcionado.

Sin embargo, Bo había visto más allá de su problema, por lo que había sugerido su idea.Aunque no funcionó, Naruto decidió que probablemente era lo mejor.Ella siempre había ido detrás de Sasuke, un joven que había desaparecido del pueblo hace unos años.Naruto y Sasuke eran en realidad buenos amigos, (a pesar de la forma en que actuaban a veces) pero Sasuke era propenso a la ira, y tentado de atacar a las personas que se interponían en su camino.

Naruto recordó la vez en que comenzó a golpear a uno de los niños porque se topó con él.Naruto se había enfurecido con el tipo, pero todavía no usaba sus habilidades con la espada para luchar.Siempre llevaba una espada de madera con él, pero en cambio, Sasuke la había tomado y comenzó a usarla contraél.

Es cierto, la razón por la que fue capaz de tomarlo fue porque Naruto DEJÓ que lo tomara, pero Sasuke nunca pareció darse cuenta.En un momento, Sasuke realmente comenzó a llamarse a sí mismo el más fuerte de la aldea.La mayoría de los aldeanos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante eso, pero permitieron que se divirtiera.Todos sabían que si lo llevaba demasiado lejos, Naruto lo golpearía en el suelo.Y eso llegó a ser eventualmente.

*Retroceso - Hace tres años*

Naruto estaba afuera regando sus plantas, un hobby que le gustaba hacer, cuando escuchó un grito.Estuvo en la escena en un momento previo, y vio que uno de los niños se recostó en el piso, su brazo izquierdo sangrando.Sasuke estaba parado sobre él, gruñendo al chico.Retiró su mano, revelando un cuchillo usado para cortar la cuerda y tal.Naruto atrapó el cuchillo pequeño y lo detuvo en seco antes de que Sasuke pudiera apuñalar al chico de nuevo.Konohamaru, como se llamaba el chico, se apresuró a regresar hacia algunos de los aldeanos mientras alguien sacaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Naruto miró a Sasuke con tal furia que sus ojos parecieron ponerse de un color púrpura, a punto de perder el control de sí mismo.Sasuke retrocedió un poco, o al menos lointentó, pero Naruto apretó con fuerza la de Sasuke.Su agarre se apretó mientras gruñía en voz baja, "Responda esta pregunta. Qué sucedió".Sasuke comenzó a temblar de miedo antes de recordar su autoproclamado título.Él sonrió mientras decía engreído,

"Estoy haciendo lo que quiero. Además, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto debilitándote?"Sasuke aparentemente había olvidado que Naruto todavía tenía su mano agarrando la mano concuchillode Sasuke.UnGRITOfuertesonó por todo el pueblo, seguido rápidamente por un fuerte y doloroso grito.

Sasuke ahora miró al joven frente a él con terror mientras caía de rodillas, lágrimas caían de su rostro mientras se estremecía de dolor.Naruto fácilmente tomó el cuchillo de la mano ahora rota de Sasuke mientras caía sin fuerzas a su lado de los dueños antes de que Sasuke se disparara la otra mano y aprietara el brazo antes de alejarse de la rubia.

La espalda de Sasuke golpeó una casa, sin embargo, él continuó tratando de alejarse del joven rubio.Naruto simplemente caminó hacia él, lo fulminó con la mirada y le habló con una voz oscura y gutural.

"Tienes dos horas para abandonar esta aldea, si no lo haces, romperé todos los huesos de tu cuerpo hasta que prefieras la muerte".Su tono estaba lleno de veneno, y Sasuke sabía que no estaba fanfarroneando.

El hombre de cabello oscuro saltó y corrió a su casa antes de empacar rápidamente sus cosas y astillar su mano.Cuando llegó al borde de la aldea, todos, excepto Sakura, Ino y Sera, que estaban todos recogiendo hierbas, se quedaron mirándolo.Konohamaru lo fulminó con odio puro.Ya no lo veía como alguien que era fuerte.Lo vio como un cobarde.

Sasuke se burló de los aldeanos.

"Dejar este lugar será lo mejor para mí. Me convertiré en un príncipe rico, ¡y todos desearán que fueras yo!"Él sonrió, tratando de hacer que todos lo envidiaran.

"No me gustaría que yo fuera tú, incluso si fueras el príncipe de la oscuridad, viniendo a destruirnos a todos. De hecho, me sentiría deprimido ... lo siento por ti".Una voz habló detrás de él.Girándose, Sasuke vio a Naruto apoyado contra un árbol, sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo."Puedes tener todo el dinero y el poder que quieras, pero siempre serás tratado como un traidor aquí, así como en cualquier otro lugar que escuche tus acciones en este pueblo".Sasuke se estremeció ante el rubio espadachín, su mano palpitaba de dolor.

"Ya no eres mi amigo. Si de alguna manera encuentras una manera de arrepentirte por tus acciones, entonces tal vez, solo tal vez, puedas encontrar la aceptación en esta aldea una vez más. Pero aun así, todavía serás visto como un traidor, un asesino, un criminal y un monstruo ".Dijo Naruto cuando finalmente hizo contacto visual con Sasuke, quien se estremeció bajo la fría mirada de Naruto.Sasuke no dijo nada más mientras caminaba hacia el bosque, dejando atrás su hogar, su lugar de poder, su pueblo.

* Fin Flashback *

Nadie había oído hablar de él desde entonces, la mayoría esperaba que estuviera muerto.Naruto se había preguntado de vez en cuando si estaba muerto o no, pero por lo general ignoraba el pensamiento, a pesar de que sentía que algún día lo afectaría.

De vuelta al presente, Naruto estaba sentado al lado de su padre adoptivo, Rusl.Estaban sentados en los manantiales donde Rusl encontró a Naruto por primera vez, y parecía que las cosas eran pacíficas.En realidad, lo fueron.Rusl habló, el silencio pacífico se desvaneció en la nada.

"En unos días, iré a Hyrule para entregar una espada como regalo".Él empezó.

Naruto se volvió hacia él, preguntándose por qué había sacado el tema otra vez.Rusl había estado trabajando en la espada durante meses y finalmente estaba lista, justo a tiempo para ser presentada a la familia real como un tributo.Rusl se volvió hacia él de repente.

"Pero, quiero que vayas en mi lugar".Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al escuchar esa frase.Miró a Rusl, su mandíbula cayendo."Sé que no has estado fuera del bosque, pero sé cómo se ve en este vasto y hermoso mundo que llamamos nuestro hogar. Me gustaría queloveas también. Sería una gran experiencia. para ti."Luego se levantó, Naruto lo siguió, antes de dirigirse a Epona, el caballo de Naruto.

Epona se crió junto con Naruto, por lo que era natural que los dos se unieran rápidamente.Naruto se había vuelto aún más útil en el rancho debido a su trabajo en equipo y el de Epona.Eso era algo que Naruto había aprendido que la gente necesitaba temprano en la vida.Sin la ayuda de otra persona, llevaría mucho tiempo hacer las cosas.Era mucho más fácil por el bien de la aldea si todos trabajáramos juntos.

Esa fue la razón por la cual al alcalde, Bo, realmente no le gustaba Sasuke.El 'Príncipe del Poder' del Pelo de Cuervo sintió que él era todo lo que se necesitaba para mantener funcionando a toda la aldea, y exigió que se convirtiera en el Alcalde de la aldea, lo cual, obviamente, Bo le negó.Se había puesto aún más furioso cuando, en lugar de él, Bo le pidió a Naruto que se convirtiera en el Alcalde de la Aldea, lo cual rechazó educadamente después de que Sakura terminara su arrebato de casarse con él.

Naruto estaba sonriendo alegremente todo el camino a casa.Después de que descarguen el leño de fuego en todas las casas del pueblo, Naruto comenzó a llevar a Epona a su casa.Puede que no le haya parecido mucho al ojo normal de un ciudadano, ¿pero a Naruto?Esto fue el Paraíso.Podía estar completamente solo para su propio disfrute, sin tener que lidiar con ninguno de los problemas de los aldeanos ... así que al menos lo deseaba.Todavía tenía gente corriendo a su casa por la mañana pidiendo su ayuda a veces, pero aún así.Él llevó a Epona de vuelta a un pequeño granero que había construido al lado de su casa.Le había pedido ayuda a Asuma para que Epona no se quedara atrapada bajo la lluvia.Dio unas palmaditas al caballo, sonriendo.

"Buen trabajo hoy niña, descansa un poco y prepárate para Asuma, si vuelve a correr".Naruto se rió entre dientes.El rubio subió la escalera que conducía a su casa antes de estirarse y caminar adentro.Estaba a punto de desnudarse cuando escuchó un grito desde afuera de su ventana.

"¡NARUTO, NECESITO TU AYUDA!"Naruto se asomó por la ventana para ver a Asuma llamarlo.

"¡La manada, no me van a escuchar! ¡Están cada vez más asustadizos últimamente! Dame una mano, ¿quieres?"

Eso era todo lo que Naruto necesitaba escuchar.Saltó de su cama, todavía vestido, y se ató las sandalias.Abrió la puerta y saltó desde su puerta al suelo.Levantó la vista para ver a Asuma con una expresión confusa en su rostro, su cigarrillo subiendo y bajando en su boca.Naruto le devolvió la mirada confusa con una de los suyos.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde está Epona?"Asuma dijo señalando el granero vacío.

Naruto parpadeó antes de volverse hacia donde acababa de colocar a Epona.Sus ojos casi se salieron de las órbitas mientras corría alrededor de la porción de tierra que Bo le había dado para su decimoquinto cumpleaños, en busca de Epona;gritando su nombre, silbando, cualquier cosa para llamar la atención del caballo.Casi se dio por vencido cuando la cara de una persona vino a su mente.

"Sakura"Él gruñó, sabiendoexactamentelo que había sucedido.


	3. Días en Ordon Village

Capítulo 3: Días en Ordon Village

Naruto corrió hacia los manantiales otra vez para encontrar exactamente los dos que estaba buscando.Sakura estaba de pie allí, tratando de acercarse al caballo, mientras que Epona simplemente la miraba.Naruto se apoyó en la puerta, esperando ver qué sucedería después.

Sakura lentamente bajó su mano, pero justo antes de que tocara a Epona, la puerta contra la que Naruto estaba apoyado cruje.Sakura saltó antes de lanzar sus ojos hacia Naruto.Al darse cuenta de quién era, rápidamente ganó un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"¡Idiota! ¡Deberías tratar a tu caballo mejor! Al menos intentar bañarla, ¡ella es una chica después de todo!"Gritó antes de arreglarse el pelo con la mano."¡Después de todo, las mujeres estadounidenses deberían ser tratadas como reinas, NO ESCLAVOS!"Ella chilló, haciendo que las orejas de Epona cayeran.Naruto asintió con la cabeza, indicando que había recibido el memo OTRA VEZ.Acababa de lavar su caballo el día anterior, y volvería a hacerlo mañana, pero, como de costumbre, Sakura tomó su caballo y decidió bañarla ella misma.Naruto caminó hacia Epona, el caballo se encontró con él a mitad de camino.Sakura tenía una expresión caída en la cresta en su rostro, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por su ceño fruncido de nuevo.Mientras caminaba hacia las puertas, le habló a Naruto de nuevo.

"¡Si no comienzas a cuidarla, la tomaré para mí! ¡Así que comienza a cuidarla mejor!"Cuando dejó la primavera, Naruto la escuchó susurrar algo.

"Un día, ya verás, ¡ese caballo será todo mío!"

Naruto suspiró.Tendría que lavarle el cerebro a Epona antes de que ella lo dejara.Eran muy buenos amigos, uno de los pocos con los que Naruto podía estar sin sentirse incómodo de alguna manera, incluso si Epona ERA un caballo.

"Vamos, Epona, vamos. Asuma necesita nuestra ayuda nuevamente".Él se rió entre dientes.En el camino de regreso, Naruto sonrió al caballo.

"Ella hizo un muy buen trabajo contigo, tal vez debería pedirle algunos consejos".Dijo Naruto.El caballo negó rápidamente con la cabeza, señalando, 'NO'.Naruto se rió por eso.Supuso que la razón por la que a Epona no le gustaba demasiado Sakura era porque era mucho más rudo que Naruto, quien tenía un toque más suave para cepillarse y bañarse.

Esa noche, Naruto yacía en la cama, acababa de salir del baño.Miró al techo y sacó su brazo izquierdo.

"Dos días ... en dos días, voy a ver a Hyrule ... ¿cómo será?"Él no le preguntó a nadie en particular.

Se quedó dormido esa noche, soñando con el festival que oyó que estaría sucediendo ese día.Tenía un descanso mañana, Asuma decía que podía encargarse de las cosas, lo que realmente preocupaba más a Naruto de lo que nunca antes había pensado.Asuma era cualquier cosa PERO capaz de hacerse cargo de las cosas por sí mismo por mucho tiempo.Quizás Kakashi o Bo podrían ayudarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto fue despertado,

"¡HEY NARUTO! ¡LEVANTATE! ¡ES MAÑANA!"

Naruto bostezó antes de estirar sus rígidas articulaciones.Miró por la ventana para ver a tres de los niños fuera de su casa.Naruto los miró sin comprender, sus ojos todavía estaban llenos de sueño.Fue rápidamente eliminado de él cuando Konohamaru le arrojó una bellota.

"Está bien, ya estoy despierto".Gritó Naruto mientras se frotaba la cabeza.El rubio negó con la cabeza antes de deslizarse por su escalera y agarrar una ropa.Después de que Naruto terminó de vestirse con su atuendo habitual, se miró en un espejo.

Llevaba una camisa blanca con un parche de hombro azul y naranja en el brazo derecho.Tenía pantalones grises que se detenían en su espinilla con correas marrones alrededor de los pantalones, así como una tela azul triple plegada que se mantenía unida por una cuerda alrededor de su cintura.Terminó la mirada con sandalias de color marrón y dejó su cabello rubio desordenado para influir libremente en la brisa de la mañana.Naruto salió de la puerta y se deslizó por otra escalera antes de aterrizar frente a los niños.

"¿Hola chicos, que hay?"Naruto le preguntó a los tres niños frente a él.

Los tres niños sonreían como si no hubiera sido mañana.

"¡La tienda tiene un Tirachinas!"

"¡SÍ! ¡Se ve increíble!Lástima que no podamos pagarlo ..."

"¡Chicos! ¡Si queréis el Slingshot tan mal, solo id y compradlo en la tienda de mis padres!"La niña gritó a los otros dos niños.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Con NUESTRA concesión? ¿Estás loco? ¡NUNCA sucederá!"Gritó Konohamaru.

Naruto suspiró antes de hablar.

"Mah, mah, ¿por qué ustedes necesitan jugar con un Slingshot? Si realmente quieren uno, entonces hagan el suyo".Dijo Naruto."Por cierto, Moegi, ¿alguna vez le dijiste a tu madre lo que su gato había estado haciendo?"Naruto le preguntó a la chica.

"No. Mamá no me escuchará ..." Dijo sonando deprimida.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"De todos modos, tengo que ir al pueblo, ya vuelvo".

Cuando Naruto se alejaba, pudo escuchar las quejas de Konohamaru y del otro chico, Udon.

"¿Está loco? ¿Cómo se supone que debemos hacer uno? De todos modos, POR FAVOR, Moegi, ¿al menos podemostomarlo prestado?"

Naruto se rió entre dientes.Tal vez sería amable con los niños.

Naruto suspiró mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa, empapado.Acababa de hablar con Kakashi, uno de los aldeanos, que se estaba riendo del gato de Sera parado junto al agua mirando peces.

Kakashi era, para hacerlo simple, flojo.Él era un buen chico, solo flojo.De todos modos, Kakashi quería mostrarle a Naruto dónde crecía algo de hierba de halcón.Estaba creciendo en la cima de un levantamiento de la tierra.Un lugar MUY extraño para que sea.Naruto saltó hacia él, solo para encontrar MÁS Hawk-grass creciendo un poco más arriba.Naruto saltó cuando lo escuchó.

Sonaba como un ... mono?Naruto se giró para ver a un mono en una pequeña área de roca saltando sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una canasta.Naruto entrecerró los ojos antes de reconocer la canasta.¡Fue de Tsunami!Naruto frunció el ceño al mono que se reía antes de darse la vuelta y recoger un trozo de hierba.Con una respiración profunda, Naruto sopló en la hierba, creando una extraña melodía.Cuando la canción terminó, apareció un Halcón y aterrizó en el brazo de Naruto.

Definitivamente fue un regalo especial, dado por los Dioses.Entonces dijo el alcalde.Naruto siempre había estado en términos amistosos con los animales.Le gustaban muchos de ellos, y tenía una extraña atracción por los zorros, que creía que se debía a los bigotes en sus mejillas.

Naruto sostuvo al Halcón antes de señalar al mono que sostenía la canasta.El Halcón asintió entendiendo antes de volar hacia el Mono y arrebatar el Canasto, devolvérselo a Naruto.Después de devolver la canasta y recibir una caña de pescar hecha por el hijo de Rusl, Inari, consiguió el tirachinas, derribó un nido de abejas de Ordon (que luego saltó al agua para evitar ser picado) y ahora regresaba a su casa, empapado.

Naruto caminó hacia su casa, notando que Rusl se acercaba a él.

"¿Naruto? Acabo de dejar algo en tu casa, estoy seguro de que estarás encantado".Dijo antes de caminar a casa.Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de volverse hacia los niños.Él sonrió después de mostrarles el Tirachinas.La expresión de sus caras era lo que él vivía.El asombro, las pequeñas estrellas que danzaban alrededor de sus ojos, la expresión de emoción evidente en sus rostros.

Después de que Naruto les mostró el poder del Tirachinas, que, incluso para SU sorpresa, tenía un GRAN objetivo, escuchó a Moegi decirle que Rusl había dejado algo en su casa.Naruto le agradeció que se lo recordara y estaba a punto de entrar para conseguirlo, cuando escuchó al pequeño niño, Udon, decir: "Te ordeno que nos lo muestres".

Naruto miró al niño.

'La forma en que dijo eso ... eso es simplemente espeluznante ...'

Naruto regresó un momento después llevando la espada de madera recién reparada que uno de los perros de Kakashi había masticado por la mitad.Mientras que a Naruto no le importaban los perros, los de Kakashi eran simplemente ... irritantes.Casi tan irritante como él.Casi.Naruto luego comenzó a mostrar sus habilidades, incluyendo una barra horizontal y una rebanada vertical.Justo cuando estaba demostrando una Puñalada, tropezó con la raíz de uno de sus árboles, así que en lugar de mostrar una puñalada, hizo otra rebanada vertical y cayó de bruces.Sin embargo, lo que hizo Naruto no estaba CERCA tan gracioso como la respuesta de Moegi.

"¡WOOOW! ¡Eso fue Awesome Naruto!"

"pero eso no fue una puñalada ..."Murmuró Udon.

Naruto entonces rehizo su Puñalada y lo hizo bien esta vez antes de demostrar el Ataque de Giro.Una vez que terminó con eso, los otros niños estaban a punto de irse, pero Konohamaru lo detuvo.

"¡ESPERE! ¡Todavía no me has mostradoESEataque! ¡Sabes, aquel en el que gritas," ¡HIAAAA! "

"oh por favor, ¿el ataque de salto?"Udon murmuró de nuevo mientras rodaba los ojos.

Naruto suspiró antes de volverse hacia la pobre calabaza que enfrentaría su embestida.El pobre vegetal

Naruto se sintió estúpido cuando descubrió que los niños habían estado mirando.Se sintió aún MÁS avergonzado de haberlo escuchado gritar así.Debido a eso, Konohamaru lo había doblado, el 'Grito Ataque' Naruto realmente odiaba su vida a veces.Pero no fue tan malo.No es como en otro Universo que era un contenedor de demonios o un ninja o algo así.

¿Derecha?

Derecha.

Naruto respiró profundamente antes de mirar a la calabaza.

'Prepárate para morir, calabaza'.

Naruto repentinamente saltó hacia la calabaza, devolviendo su espada antes de gritar.

"¡HIAAAAAAA!"Luego balanceó su espada bruscamente.

Nada parecía pasar por un rato, y Konohamaru estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la calabaza estalló en pedazos.Los tres niños tenían los ojos muy abiertos al ver el daño que Naruto le había hecho al pobre muñeco de entrenamiento.

"¡Eso fueincreíble!"Konohamaru de repente gritó.Naruto se levantó y sonrió ante su trabajo.Konohamaru habló de nuevo."¡Muy bien! Ahora la próxima vez que venga uno de esos monkies, no los dejaré salirse con la suya ... ¡HEY! ¡TÚ!"El resto del grupo se volvió para ver un mono con una flor rosa en su cabeza.Konohamaru de repente corrió tras él una vez que se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, gritando "¡NO DEJARÉ QUE VAYAS ALEJADO DEESOFÁCILMENTE!"

Los otros dos niños siguieron al chico mientras que Naruto solo miraba al espectador.Se giró hacia un lado para ver a Inari parada allí.

"Oh ... Oh no ... ¿para qué están haciendo eso? No deberían salir al bosque ..." Dijo temblando de miedo.Naruto puso una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió.

"No te preocupes, los traeré de vuelta".Dijo antes de correr hacia la dirección en que los niños se habían ido.

Naruto había descubierto que el bosque era mucho más peligroso que de costumbre.Él había regresado y trajo a Epona cuando se dio cuenta de que la necesitaría.Después de un rato, había alcanzado a Moegi y Udon, quienes lo miraban.Udon fue quien habló.

"Todo depende de usted."Naruto sonrió con satisfacción antes de asentir y cabalgar hacia el bosque.

Naruto consiguió una linterna de un chico de la tienda llamado Rock Lee, tipo espeluznante, pero no una mala persona.Había encontrado a Bulbins, Bokobaba e incluso Keese, criaturas que normalmente no atacaban tan violentamente, especialmente durante el día.Naruto luchó a través de las filas hasta que finalmente llegó al santuario del bosque.Fue hasta un área donde encontró a Konohamaru y el Mono, atrapados en una jaula y teniendo dos Bokoblins acercándose a ellos, sus bocas babeando.Naruto sintió una furia acumularse dentro de él y atacó a los dos antes de que pudieran comenzar su comida.

Naruto cargó contra el de la izquierda con un golpe horizontal en la cabeza.El Bokoblin voló hacia un lado antes de estrellarse contra la pared.El otro Bokoblin vio a su amigo estrellarse contra la pared antes de darse la vuelta para ver a un Naruto que cargaba, quien luego apuñaló a la criatura, arrojándolo hacia el borde del área del árbol.Naruto rápidamente devolvió su atención al Primer Bokoblin, que ahora estaba atacando a Naruto, Club levantado en el aire.La criatura giró su garrote, pero Naruto saltó hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para recibir un golpe en la espalda por el segundo Bokoblin.

Naruto rodó al otro lado de la pequeña arena antes de mirar hacia atrás a los ahora múltiples Bokoblins.Naruto negó con la cabeza, librándose de los mareos que plagaban su cabeza, y saltó entre las dos criaturas antes de que su mano izquierda brillara.Naruto no se dio cuenta y giró rápidamente, su velocidad aumentaba cada vez más antes de mover su espada en un movimiento rápido.Los ojos de los Bokoblins se abrieron al ver que el Huracán venía hacia ellos antes de que ambos fueran golpeados por la espada que giraba rápidamente.

Tardó un poco, pero finalmente Naruto disminuyó la velocidad, pero se tambaleó cuando su mundo de repente comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas.Naruto se cayó de su trasero mientras trataba de calmar su cabeza girando, y pronto pudo ver claramente otra vez.Miró a su alrededor y notó a las dos criaturas ahora ausentes, y sonrió.Trató de encontrar un nombre para su nuevo y genial ataque.Realmente no sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero a él le gustaba.Las palabrashuracán Spinflotaban en su cabeza.Desde donde, Naruto no sabía, pero decidió seguir con el nombre.Corrió hacia los dos presos y rompió fácilmente la jaula de madera.

Cuando Naruto regresaba con Konohamaru, el chico lo detuvo de repente.

"Naruto, mira ... lamento que tengas que venir a salvarme. Si no fuera por ti, a mí y a ese mono se lo habría comido con seguridad. Ella es realmente muy agradable. Cuando me acorraló, ella se quedó conmigo, y fuimos capturados juntos ".Se detuvo y luego se volvió hacia Naruto."¡Pero por favor, NO LE DIGAS A MI PAPÁ! Se enojaría si descubriera que me fui al bosque. Siempre me dicen que me mantenga alejado de allí ..." se rió Naruto antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Mis labios están sellados".Dijo Naruto alborotando la cabeza del chico.Konohamaru salió corriendo y Naruto comenzó a seguirlo cuando fue detenido de repente.

"¡Naruto!"

Naruto se giró para ver a Rusl corriendo hacia él.

"Inari me lo contó todo. Llegué corriendo tan pronto como me enteré, pero parece que tienes las cosas bien cuidadas. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente. Has hecho lo suficiente por ahora, ve y descansa un poco. Mañana tú dirígete a Hyrule ".

Naruto asintió antes de dirigirse a casa.Tenía un gran día mañana.


	4. En la Zona del Twilight

Capítulo 4: En la Zona del Twilight

Kenta: ¡Bienvenido una vez más!He estado volviendo a volver a escribir todos los capítulos anteriores para que tengan más sentido con la historia, ¡así que aquí estamos!

Para los nuevos lectores, había llegado al capítulo quince antes de volver a actualizar desde el Prólogo al Capítulo Siete, cuando Naruto ingresa al Templo del Bosque, para que en lugar de Naruto obtener la ropa del héroe de Ordana, así es como lo puse la primera vez, obtiene el atuendo después de salvar a Faron, que es como DEBO haberlo escrito.

Para los lectores mayores, sé que los capítulos anteriores eran algo confusos, y ahora que tengo un buen conocimiento de dónde va a ir la historia, las cosas están empezando a aclararse, así que por favor, después de que termine de actualizar (lo pondré en el capítulo más nuevo una vez que haya terminado de actualizar) por favor regrese a volver a leer la historia.Lamento que termines haciendo esto, ya que debería haberlo hecho bien la PRIMERA vez, pero por favor, tendrá MUCHO más sentido la segunda vez.Lo siento a todos!

Esta será la Leyenda, o la clave, para la historia.Todavía creo que la Leyenda se adapta mejor en este caso.:RE

"Ramen ..." = Habla :)

'Raaaaaameeeeeen ...' =Pensamiento D

"¡Quiero ramenAHORA!" = Charla emocional :(

Palabras o efectos de sonido de Twilight Realm, tales como:

GROOOWWLLLL"¡ESTOYHAMBRIENTO!"X(

"YIP! YIP!"=Habla en el Reino Twilight O_o;(Lo obtendrás lo suficientemente pronto)

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Eres REALMENTE tan estúpido?"= Midna Speak.{/ -};

Naruto se sentó en los campos del rancho de Asuma, soñando con el viaje que iba a hacer en unas pocas horas.Epona se sentó junto a él, durmiendo plácidamente mientras Naruto silbaba su melodía favorita en una hoja verde.Se había vuelto bastante bueno tocando un silbato de hierba, pero el sonido de Asuma acercándose a él lo hizo dejar de tocar.

"¿Qué pasa Asuma?"Preguntó Naruto, aún apoyado en el caballo.

"¿No tienes que ir al Castillo pronto?"Naruto asintió emocionado, su rostro radiante."Bueno, ¿por qué no llamamos un día y dejamos que tú y Epona descansen un poco, eh? Vamos a terminar las cosas temprano hoy".Naruto asintió con entusiasmo antes de dar unas palmaditas a Epona, tratando de despertar al caballo.El animal simplemente resopló, demasiado cómodo para levantarse.

"Vamos Epona, terminemos y luego podrás ir a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?"Naruto trató de convencer al caballo.Se puso una cola en la cara."Eponaaaa ..." gruñó Naruto, su ojo temblando.Sabía que el caballo estaba sonriendo, ya que pronto se levantó, permitiendo que Naruto se subiera a su silla de montar."Sabelotodo."

Whap!

"¡OYE!"

En cuestión de minutos todas las cabras volvieron al granero, sanas y salvas."Bien, Asuma, ¡nos vemos luego!"Naruto gritó cuando él y Epona comenzaron a regresar al pueblo.

"¡Gracias Naruto! ¡Disfruta el viaje!"Asuma saludó con la mano antes de girar para entrar.Naruto comenzó a Epona en un ligero trote, lo suficiente como para llevarla a la puerta que Asuma había establecido para que las cabras no escaparan.Cuando Epona saltó por encima de la valla, el caballo golpeó su pierna en la punta de la cerca, haciendo sonar un THUNK apagado.Naruto se giró en su asiento, preguntándose si había escuchado algo.

"Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación".Dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza.Epona sabía lo mucho que Naruto quería ir en este viaje, así que simplemente trotó como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando el pequeño dolor en su casco.Cuando Naruto llegó al pueblo, comenzó a pasar por la casa del alcalde."¡Jefe vespertino!"Dijo Naruto, dirigiendo un saludo a Bo.

"Ah, Naruto. Volviendo de ayudar a Asuma, ¿eh?"El alcalde dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sonriéndole a Naruto.El chico había ayudado mucho en el pueblo.Él sería extrañado por un tiempo.

"¡Sí! ¡Prepárate para mañana!"Él sonrió emocionado.Bo le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que se le acercara.

"Ven aquí, Naruto, quiero mostrarte hacia dónde vas".El joven de pelo rubio asintió antes de desmontar de enzó a caminar con Bo mientras sacaba un mapa de Hyrule.En ese momento, una chica de pelo rosa salió de la casa del alcalde.Llevaba una camisa roja de manga corta y una falda marrón claro, una pequeña bolsa atada a la falda.

"Oye papá, voy a ... la casa de Ino".Aminoró la velocidad cuando vio a Epona.Ella soltó una risita mientras saltaba hacia el caballo y comenzaba a frotar su mano en la crin del caballo, Naruto seguía hablando con el Jefe.

"Así que ves a Naruto, el puente de este lado del mercado Hryule está abajo. Hay un montón de monstruos o algo que explota o algo así, no lo sabemos, pero ...

"¿QUE ES ESTO?"Sakura de repente gritó.

Naruto y Bo se sobresaltaron al ver el estallido y se voltearon para ver a Sakura acercándose a Naruto antes de golpearlo directamente en la cara.El impacto se podía escuchar en todo el pueblo, y Naruto solo la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿S-sakura?"Naruto tartamudeó, todavía sorprendida de que ella solo viniera y lo abofeteara.Claro, había sido estúpido antes y ella lo había golpeado en la cabeza, pero ¿qué hizo esta vez?

"¡CÓMO PODRÍAS HACER FRENTE A EPONA! ¡ERES EL BRUTO MÁS IRRITANTE, IRREDAZO, INACTIVO, EGOÍSTICO EN TODA LA ALDEA!"Sakura chilló a Naruto.Naruto y Bo solo podían mirarla en estado de shock, pero Sakura, todavía furiosa, tomó las riendas de Epona y comenzó a llevársela."Vamos, Epona, vamos a curarlo".Los dos solo pudieron ver como Sakura y Epona desaparecían de la vista detrás de un acantilado rocoso cerca de la entrada del pueblo.

"Oh, no ... Aún tienes que conseguir la espada, y ahora Epona se ha ido ... ¡A este paso, el regalo NUNCA será entregado a tiempo!"Bo dijo en un tono preocupado.Naruto suspiró antes de volverse hacia el alcalde.

"La recuperaré, no te preocupes. No voy a volar esto".Dijo Naruto antes de correr tras los dos.Naruto llegó a las fuentes para encontrar la puerta cerrada, Sakura y Epona en el otro lado.Después de escuchar a Sakura chillar sobre cómo él era demasiado inmaduro e irresponsable para manejar a Epona, Naruto se giró para ver a Inari parada justo fuera de la vista.

"N-naruto, escuché de mi padre que ibas al castillo de Hyrule a entregar la espada, y necesitas que Epona llegue a tiempo, ¿no?"Inari preguntó nerviosamente.Naruto asintió antes de que Inari sonriera a medias."¿Por qué no trato de hablar con Sakura? Mientras hago eso, puedes arrastrarte por ese agujero de allí, conduce a Springs".Naruto sonrió antes de despeinar la cabeza de Inari.

"Eres un niño inteligente, ¿lo sabías?"Inari se sonrojó bajo los elogios.Entonces Naruto corrió hacia el agujero mientras Inari intentaba convencer a Sakura de que no se quedara con Epona.Cuando Naruto finalmente se metió en las fuentes, Sakura suspiró antes de abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a Inari.

"Todavía no te estoy dejando tener a Epona".Sakura declaró.Los ojos de Naruto e Inari se abrieron en estado de shock.

"¿Por qué no?"Naruto gritó."¡Ella ni siquiera esTUcaballo!"Él gruñó.Naruto ya había tenido suficiente de 'Gimme Gimme' de Sakura!actitud.Sakura arrugó su rostro.

"¡PERO ELLADEBESER MÍA! ¡No veo cómo en el mundo la conseguiste!"Ella chilló.El temperamento de Naruto empezaba a debilitarse.Él solo quería levantarla y lanzarla CLEAR a través de Hyrule.¡Estaba TAN CERCA de chasquear!"¡Y ni siquiera la tratas bien! ¡La haces herirse de propósito!"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió de golpe.Una criatura parecida a los Orcos entró corriendo e intentó golpear con un palo la cabeza de Naruto, pero debido a la diatriba de Sakura acerca de cómo debería tratar a su caballo, finalmente Naruto se quebró.

WHAM!

Naruto levantó la vista, sus ojos aparentemente cortados.Detrás de él, la criatura había sido incrustada en la pared, creando un cráter, cortesía del puño de Naruto que había golpeado justo en ese momento.

"TRATODE HERIRLE ¿ESESOLO QUE PIENSAS QUE HAGO?"Naruto rugió, TOTALMENTE lo había perdido.Antes de que pudiera continuar su rabieta raramente vista, dos criaturas orco más se lanzaron sobre un gran jabalí y golpearon a Naruto con un golpe en la cabeza.Cuando Naruto cayó al suelo, Sakura e Inari ya huían de las criaturas, pero pronto también fueron noqueadas.Un hombre vino a los muelles en un jabalí, sonriendo.Tenía el pelo rojo, ojos contorneados negros y un símbolo rojo tatuado en la frente.La figura sonrió sádicamente y sacó un extraño cuerno.Respiró hondo antes de soplar, un extraño sonido surgió de él.Si Naruto todavía estuviera consciente, se habría cubierto las orejas de dolor.El extraño hombre con aspecto de mapache luego dio la señal para que se retirara, pero lo miró extrañado cuando notó a uno de sus secuaces incrustado a cuatro pulgadas de la pared.

Hizo que tres de los demás súbditos lo llevaran y lo llevaran con ellos, asustando al caballo mientras estaban allí, antes de que todos salieran corriendo por el puente y pasaran por una extraña pared negra y anaranjada.Naruto se despertó sintiéndose como si le hubieran arrojado cuatro ladrillos en la cabeza en rápida sucesión.

"Perra Sunnuva ... ¿Qué demonios me pegó, una cabra malhumorada?"Miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba en los manantiales antes de que los recuerdos de Sakura y los demás se tratasen en su mente."Sakura ..." Gruñó, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no estaban en la corriente con él.Dio media vuelta y encontró un cráter en la pared en forma de criatura extraña y corrió hacia él.Por el rabillo del ojo, Naruto notó una alta pared negra al otro lado del puente.De repente, sintió algo que tiraba de él hacia él, y corrió hacia la pared.Mientras caminaba hacia él, comenzó a sentirse o si algo gruñera en su estómago, pero no tenía hambre.Cuando Naruto se acercó, una mano salió volando de la pared, agarró a Naruto y lo levantó.

Con un grito de terror, Naruto fue arrastrado a la pared.


	5. Capítulo 5: Castillo de Hyrule

Capítulo 5: Castillo de Hyrule

Kenta: ¡Uf!Este fue el mayor dolor en la parte posterior para actualizar.CASI CINCO MIL PALABRAS personas ...

De todos modos, siento que estoy recibiendo esta historia donde debería estar, haciendo que todo vuelva a ser bueno.En este momento es como 2 2 = ramen ... espera, esa es la lógica de Naruto ...

Naruto se despertó gimiendo.Le dolía todo, pero su brazo derecho lo estaba matando más.Levantó la vista para ver una habitación de algún tipo, ladrillos grises por todas partes.Naruto parpadeó, tratando de ver claramente.De Verdad?¿UnahabitaciónGRIS?A alguien realmente le gustó el color, o la persona no tenía sentido de la moda en absoluto.Genial, Ino le había estado hablando de diseños y cosas por mucho tiempo, ahora sonaba como un wierdo.

Naruto se llevó una mano a los ojos y trató de frotarlos, esperando borrar su visión borrosa, pero al instante se congeló.Sus manos se sentían esponjosas y también sintió algo borroso en su rostro, que no debía ser borroso a menos que cuentes a alguien con barba, que no tenía.Naruto miró hacia abajo y, para su sorpresa, vio una pata donde debería estar su mano.Luego notó que todo su CUERPO había cambiado de ser humano normal a ser un zorro.Un zorro azul de nueve colas.Esto era cualquier cosa PERO normal.Entonces, solo una pregunta estaba en la cabeza de Naruto en este momento.

... ¿QUÉ DOLOR COMIÓ LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE?

Oh, espera, eso es correcto.Fue arrastrado a esa extraña pared y fue arrojado por algo ... pero ¿qué pasó después?Naruto trató de deshacerse del dolor que venía de su brazo derecho ... er, pata, y vio una cadena que lo conectaba al piso.Naruto trató de tirar de la cadena, todavía sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de pasar.¿Estaba en la cárcel?¿POR QUÉ estaba él en la cárcel?¿Hizo algo malo?Iba a convertirse en un ZORRO ILEGAL?¡MIERDA!¡NO SABÍA CÓMO LO HIZO EN PRIMER LUGAR!Después de unos minutos de enloquecer, Naruto comenzó a hiperventilarse, pero sintió su oreja temblar, después de haber escuchado un sonido.

Se volvió hacia la puerta de la cárcel y miró a su alrededor para encontrar a nadie allí.Naruto negó con la cabeza.Podría haber jurado que escuchó algo.Empezó a tirar de la cadena de nuevo, preguntándose cómo diablos iba a salir de este lío.Claro que se había metido en problemas antes, como cuando arrojó el libro favorito de Kakashi al lago.Ahora que fue gracioso, pero terminó quedándose lejos de Kakashi durante dos días.Ese tipo NO durmió cuando estaba enojado.Naruto sonrió con satisfacción mientras continuaba tirando de la cadena antes de que su oreja se retorciera de nuevo.¡Hubo ese sonido otra vez!Sonó casi como ... ¿Giggling?

¿Alguien se estaba riendo de él?Naruto se dio la vuelta, tratando de localizar el sonido cuando de repente fue atacado a un lado.Cuando los ojos de Naruto dejaron de girar, se giró para ver a un pequeño diablillo, acurrucándose en su costado con una sonrisa en su rostro.Abrió su único ojo, y Naruto casi tuvo un ataque de pánico.

"¡KAKASHI! ¡KAKASHI ME HA LLEVADO PARA LANZAR SU LIBRO EN EL LAGO! ¡LO SIENTO KAKASHI! ¡SÓLO LO SIENTO COMO UNA BROMA!"Sin embargo, ni una sola palabra de esa línea de pensamiento escapó como una palabra real, en lugar de salir como una serie de ladridos y ladridos.El diablillo miró al zorro extrañamente, tratando de descubrir lo que decía mientras Naruto se volvía loco, agarrándose una garra a la garganta.

'No puedo hablar, de alguna manera perdí mi cuerpo, y ahora me veo como un zorro.¡Un maldito zorro de nueve colas!¿En qué diablos me metí ... espera un momento ... SAKURA!¡Todo esto es SU culpa!¡Si no hubiera sido por ella tomando Epona, nada de esto hubiera sucedido!¡Espera un momento, EPONA!¡Mierda!¡La perdí!'

El diablillo observó al zorro azul divertido mientras las reacciones y los rostros se despegaban de su rostro.Pánico, furia y luego más pánico.Naruto continuó tratando de reconstruir lo que estaba sucediendo cuando el diablillo habló de repente."Heheh, apuesto a que te preguntas dónde estás ahora ..."Esto llamó la atención de Naruto.El zorro levantó la vista para ver el imp sonriendo, un cierto brillo en su ojo."Bueno, podría ayudarte ... si me escuchas".

'Definitivamente NO Kakashi'.Pensó Naruto, tranquilizándose.Una esfera oscura apareció de repente entre las manos del diablillo antes de que repentinamente deslizara sus brazos hacia afuera,la cadena repentinamente se rompió.Naruto ligeramente saltó hacia atrás por el repentino ataque, pero rápidamente levantó la vista para ver al duende flotando hacia las puertas.Eldiablillo pasó por los barrotes como si no estuvieran allí, haciendo que Naruto la mirara con asombro.El diablillo se giró para ver al zorro con su mandíbula básicamente en el suelo, lo que provocó que se riera.Las orejas de Naruto se animaron.Reconoció esa risita ... ¡así que ELLA fue la que se estaba riendo de él antes!Él se crispó molesto pero levantó las orejas mientras hablaba.

"Si puedes encontrar una salida, te diré dónde estás ... maaaaybe".Ella soltó una risita, esperando ver qué haría el zorro.

Naruto miró a su alrededor.Parecía haber cajas en todas partes, pero nada que pudiera usar para romper los barrotes.Entonces recordó que el diablillo había flotado através delos barrotes.Sonriendo, Naruto se giró hacia el espacio donde el diablillo había entrado.El diablillo miró al zorro, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo cuando el zorro de repente cargó contra ella.

¡SONIDO METÁLICO!

El zorro se tambaleó de un lado a otro, las estrellas giraban alrededor de su cabeza cuando el diablillo solo miró al zorro antes de caer al suelo, riendo.

"¡USTEDED REALMENTE PENSO QUE LOS BARROTES ERANFALSOS! ¡HAHAHAHAHAAA!"Naruto finalmente calmó su cabeza girando antes de mirar al diablillo.Luego comenzó a mirar alrededor de la celda, haciendo caso omiso de las risas del diablillo y de lo sutil: "No vayas a golpear una pared o algo así ahora, zorrito ... (risita)"

Naruto encontró un montón de cajas cerca de los barrotes y los apartó del camino para revelar un área que tenía tierra blanda.Naruto lo olfateó antes de intentar cavar a través de él.Siguió cavando hasta que empujó y sacó del agujero.Naruto entonces sacudió su pelaje y miró a su alrededor.

'El diablillo ... se ha ido?No...'

Luego olió el aire antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan.El diablillo de repente aterrizó sobre su espalda con dureza haciendo que Naruto cayera al suelo, todavía no acostumbrado a ser un zorro.Miró al diablillo en su espalda antes de dar un latigazo, tratando de sacarla de su espalda.El diablillo agarró su oreja, causando que Naruto se estremeciera de dolor.

"Escucha, si quieres salir de aquí, necesitarás mi ayuda. Eso significa que tendrás que hacer lo que te digo, ¿entendido?"

Naruto gruñó, pero luego se calmó.Él no sabía dónde estaba, así que bien podría estar de acuerdo con todo eso.Luego se levantó cuando el diablillo se deslizó a lo largo de su espalda.Naruto se crispó, y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

'Eso ... me pareció extraño'.Pensó mientras temblaba involuntariamente.El diablillo miró al zorro confundido.

"¿Tienes frío? ¡Tienes un maldito abrigo de piel! ¿Cómo puedes tener frío?"Naruto negó con la cabeza, librándose de la idea antes de mirar al diablillo.Levantó una ceja peluda hacia el diablillo, lo que provocó quemiraraa sualrededor antes de señalar hacia el pasillo.Naruto corrió hacia él y el diablillo tiró ligeramente de su hombro derecho, lo que le indicó que fuera hacia la derecha.Era eso o estaba a punto de caerse.Naruto y el diablillo continuaron por este camino por un tiempo, antes de que Naruto se detuviera.El área parecía ser una alcantarilla y el olor no hizo nada para cambiar su opinión.Naruto se estremeció una vez más, lo que hizo que el duende suspirara.

"¡Te lo juro, eres el animal más salvaje que he conocido!"

"¡Como si fuera un animal, soy un maldito HUMANO!"Naruto respondió mentalmente.Después de tomar una natación asquerosa, Naruto llegó a una escalera de caracol y miró hacia arriba ... y hacia arriba ... y hacia arriba.

Eso fue un largo camino ...

"Está bien, tenemos que salir de esta prisión, así que ¡vamos!"Dijo el diablo pateando los costados de Naruto.El zorro le gruñó antes de comenzar a correr escaleras arriba.Había un pequeño espacio en la siguiente parte de las escaleras, pero parecía que podía saltarlo.Naruto retrocedió un poco antes de correr hacia el borde.Con tanta fuerza como pudo, Naruto saltó.Justo cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar en el otro lado, la pieza de la escalera cedió.Naruto apenas se atrapó mientras aterrizaba en el agua.Medio deseó que estuviera más lleno que esto, así que si se caía no le dolería tanto como golpear el duro cemento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Uf ... parece que tendré que hacer todo por ti. De acuerdo, regresa y te mostraré dónde está la seguridad".El imp dijo.Naruto, aunque bastante irritado con la forma en que el diablillo le hablaba a él, también se sintió un poco culpable.Era cierto, el diablillo había estado haciendo gran parte del trabajo.Claro, no estaba corriendo ni nada por el estilo, pero le mostraba el camino, lo que era mejor que andar en bicicleta.Un hombre que se sentía extraño al referirse a sí mismo como un caballo ... tendría que ser más amable con Epona más tarde ...

Naruto asintió en silencio antes de correr hacia la escalera.Se detuvo frente al MUCHO hueco más grande y vio al diablillo flotando en el camino.Ahora, para la gente normal, ver a esta cosa flotar sobre un agujero era bastante aterrador, y la idea de saltar a través de un espacio tan grande era aún más aterradora.Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Naruto sintió como si hubiera saltado distancias mucho más grandes ...

Su cabeza de repente palpitó y la marca en su pata izquierda comenzó a brillar nuevamente.

"¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Date prisa!"Una voz gritó.

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.Estaba en una especie de bosque ... mucho más verde que Ordon.Miró hacia adelante y jadeó.Frente a él estaban Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi.Todos vestían ropas extrañas y todos tenían una especie de diadema alrededor de sus frentes.Naruto miró alrededor antes de mirarse a sí mismo.Llevaba un mono naranja y azul, tenía una valiosa bolsa cerca de su cintura, y también tenía dos bolsitas azules más pequeñas en la pierna derecha.También tenía una diadema similar, una que tenía un diseño similar a una hoja en una placa de metal.También parecía que había regresado cuando tenía 13 años.

"¡Naruto! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Estamos en una misión!"Kakashi lo llamó.Kakashi llevaba un chaleco verde con un montón de bolsas diferentes y pantalones azules.El hombro de la camisa que llevaba tenía una espiral roja.Naruto levantó la vista antes de asentir.Luego enfocó su Chakra a sus pies y prácticamente voló diez pies en un solo salto.Luego comenzó a saltar de una rama de árbol a otra, al igual que el resto de su escuadrón ninja antes de llegar a un gran barranco.El grupo miró hacia adelante para ver a un bandido huyendo con algunas joyas robadas al otro lado del barranco.Naruto, siendo el tipo de "saltar primero y pensar más tarde", cargó a Chakra en sus pies antes de lanzarse a través del barranco, directo al bandido.

Desafortunadamente, Naruto usó demasiado chakra y superó al bandido, estrellándose contra un árbol.Sin embargo, hizo una excelente distracción para que el resto de su equipo Genin atrapara al bandido y lo dejó inconsciente.Naruto se levantó y lentamente se tambaleó hacia su grupo, su cabeza girando.Kakashi simplemente se rió de su esfuerzo, mientras que Sasuke hizo su habitual, "Hnn".Sakura, por otro lado, era mucho más directa.

"¡Idiota! ¿Qué estabas pensando? Deje esas cosas a Sasuke-kun!"Ella chilló.Naruto suspiró por dentro, pero no lo mostró.En cambio, frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¡Oye! ¡ACTUÉrealmente! ¡A diferencia de sasukeque se quedó con todos los demás!"

"Hnn, cualquier perdedor".Dijo Sasuke fríamente, Sakura babeando por su acto genial.Cuando Sasuke levantó al bandido por encima del hombro, Sakura recogió las joyas, mirándolas peligrosamente.Mientras tanto, Kakashi se acercó a Naruto.

"No te preocupes por lo que dicen. Si no fuera porque lo distraes, te habría tomado MUCHO más tiempo atraparlo. ¡Realmente ayudaste en la misión!"Dijo Kakashi dándole a Naruto una sonrisa de ojos.Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa a Kakashi agradecido.

"Gracias Kakashi-sensei".Dijo antes de correr para alcanzar al resto de su escuadrón.

Naruto lentamente volvió a subir, el dolor en su cabeza ahora reducido a un latido sordo y la marca en su garra oscura.Miró hacia adelante para ver al diablillo esperando con impaciencia.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el atraco?"Naruto miró a su alrededor para encontrarse de nuevo en la escalera de la mazmorra.Luego miró hacia adelante y sonrió.Antes de ver eso, tenía miedo de saltar.Pero ahora, estaba emocionado de intentarlo.

Trató de invocar la energía a sus cuatro patas.Le tomó unos momentos, ¡pero lo sintió!Fue como tener una adrenalina, ¡solo diez veces mejor!Ignoró el hecho de que podría ser EXACTAMENTE como una descarga de adrenalina y cansarlo más tarde y mirar hacia el otro lado antes de sonreír.

'¡Vamos a ver cómo va esto!'

Con gran facilidad, Naruto saltó a través del espacio de 7 pies, volando sobre la cabeza del diablillo.Naruto patinó hasta detenerse, sonriendo mientras amaba la sensación.¡Era como si él fuera parte del viento!Luego recordó cómo se veía Kakashi.Le recordó algo, no, alguien.Sabía que había visto el atuendo antes, incluso había escuchado la voz de la persona, pero no podía ver su rostro.Naruto recordó ... él fue quien le dio su nombre.Sacudió la cabeza cuando el diablillo aterrizó de nuevo en su espalda.Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer ahora.Aunque estaba bastante contento con aprender ese pequeño truco.Se preguntó si sería capaz de hacer eso cuando volviera a su forma humana.Así es, CUANDO regresó a su forma original.Encontraría una manera.No había nada que lo detuviera de recuperarlo.

Ignoró la cadena de preguntas del diablillo, incluyendo, "¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Casi volaste por encima de mi cabeza!"Naruto llegó a la parte superior de la escalera para encontrar un grupo de murciélagos deformados y extraños.Gruñó, mostrando sus colmillos al keese, que no le prestaron atención y lo atacaron de todos modos.Naruto mordió, cortó, y cortó su camino a través del grupo y finalmente despejó el área.Naruto sonrió.Hombre, ¡era tan BADASS como un zorro!Y pensó que le gustaban los zorros ANTES.

Finalmente, Naruto salió de la mazmorra y el diablillo lo llevó a una torre.Había llegado a una habitación cuando vio a alguien con una capa.Silenciosamente se arrastró hasta la figura, mirándola cansadamente.De repente, la figura jadeó.Dio media vuelta y miró al zorro azul que ahora estaba agachado y gruñendo, con los colmillos al descubierto.La figura encapuchada se inclinó, antes de decir con una voz suave y atenta.

"Está bien. No voy a hacerte daño".Decía.Naruto dejó de gruñir, y lentamente caminó hacia la figura.Dicha figura notó el diablillo en la espalda de Naruto, y jadeó.

"Midna?"Las orejas de Naruto se animaron.Giró su cuello para mirar al diablillo en su espalda, quien simplemente se giró antes de descansar su cabeza en su mano.

"Estoy sorprendido de que realmente recuerdes mi nombre. Tal honor,Twilight Princess".Midna se rió entre dientes.La princesa suspiró antes de volverse hacia el zorro azul de nueve colas.

"Entonces, TÚ eres la criatura legendaria ..."Naruto miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar si la dama estaba hablando con Midna o con él.Cuando se dio cuenta de que era él, se acostó, con cuidado de no dejar caer a Midna en el suelo y miró a la princesa."¿Entonces no sabes nada de por qué eres como eres?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Luego, la princesa se echó hacia atrás la capucha, mostrando a una mujer de poco más de veinte años, tenía el pelo largo y rubio y una tiara.Naruto la miró sorprendido, preguntándose quién demonios era ella.¿Princesa del Twilight?Dudaba que ese fuera su verdadero nombre.no significaba que ella no fuera una princesa ... esperen un momento, solo hay UNA princesa en la tierra de Hyrule, y eso es ...

"Soy Zelda. Princesa de Hyrule".Zelda dijo con voz solitaria.Las orejas de Naruto se dispararon.De repente comenzó a sonreír.

'Eso significa que estoy en ... ¡HYRULE!¡Dulce!¡Lo hice!pero ... ¡MIERDA!NO TENGO LA ESPADA! 'Naruto comenzó a gimotear y agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota al darse cuenta de que había arruinado su trabajo.Zelda y Midna lo miraron, confundidas, antes de mirarse y encogerse de hombros.Zelda luego explicó por qué la tierra estaba cubierta en Twilight.

~ 30 minutos más tarde ~(No quiero entrar en detalles acerca de cómo Zant llegó e hizo rendirse a Zelda y yadda yadda yadda. Simplemente nos saltaremos. Digamos que Zelda le dice a Naruto por qué es un zorro como ella le dice a Link cómo se convirtió en lobo, ¿de acuerdo?)

Naruto se sentó nuevamente después de que la Princesa había terminado.

"Ahora, tienes que irte, antes de que el guardia haga su ronda. No puedo hacer que atrapen a los dos".Luego se arrodilló ante el zorro."Me gustaría saber tu nombre, ¿hay alguna forma de que me digas?"Naruto miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna forma de decirle.Encontró un libro y se lo pasó a ella.Tenía el mismo libro en su casa, y tenía la imagen del ramen, con naruto.Naruto luego señaló el topping, y Zelda volvió a mirarlo.

"Ramen?"Naruto negó con la cabeza y señaló la imagen de nuevo, tratando de señalar el topping.Midna miró por encima de la cabeza a Naruto y sonrió.

"Naruto ¿eh?"Naruto balanceó su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo que Zelda sonriera antes de tomar el libro y volver a colocarlo.

"Gracias, Naruto. Buena suerte en tu búsqueda".Naruto asintió antes de darse la vuelta para irse.Se detuvo cuando notó que Midna seguía flotando allí, mirando por la ventana.Él la miró por un momento, antes de que Zelda se acercara a Naruto.

"Por favor, trata de mantenerla a salvo".Ella le susurró algo.

Naruto asintió antes de caminar hacia el diablillo.Él la miró, preguntándose qué estaba mirando.Ella puede ser un dolor, pero lo sacó de la mazmorra ... a pesar de todos los contratiempos.Midna todavía estaba espaciada, mirando pasar las nubes.Naruto negó con la cabeza.Aún no habían terminado, y si él no podía mirar las nubes, NADIE podría.Volteó hacia una de sus nueve colas antes de desear que se moviera como él quería.Reaccionó rápidamente, y Naruto envolvió la cola en la esquina del casco de piedra de Midna.Volvió a colocar el imp sobre su espalda antes de asentir.

"Podrías haberme dicho que íbamos ..." Ella refunfuñó.Naruto solo ladró antes de volverse hacia Zelda, asintiendo con la cabeza.Al salir de la habitación, Midna comenzó a estirar."Bueno, eso fue aburrido ... así que, vamos a ir antes que el guardia-"

¡CRUJIR!

Midna rápidamente agarró la oreja de Naruto, haciéndolo detenerse antes de mirar a su alrededor.

"¡Ahí!"Susurró, señalando una ventana abierta.Naruto levantó la vista y asintió.Cargó más energía extraña en sus patas y saltó a la ventana.Él saltó antes de caminar por el camino.Midna repentinamente saltó de él antes de saltar hacia la esquina y volverse hacia él."Bueno, hicimos un trato. Me ayudaste, así que te llevaré de regreso al lugar donde tropezaste con el Twilight Pero, ¿no estás olvidando algo?"Se golpeó la barbilla con un dedo antes decomenzar a girar, convirtiéndose en Inari, Moegi y luego en Sakura.Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron cuando sus orejas se animaron.

"¿Quieres salvarlos, no?"Dijo hablando con la voz de Sakura.Luego puso sus manos en una de las poses que a Sakura le encantaba hacer, lo cual, a su vez, solo hizo gruñir a Naruto.Midna miró al zorro en estado de shock, pero lo dejó de lado para un pensamiento posterior que ella pudiera explorar."De todos modos, estoy seguro de que quieres guardarlos"."tal vez no sea la niña ...""Así que te ayudaré. Sin embargo, te dejaré pensar en ello".Ella dijo antes de volver a la normalidad.

Naruto sintió que su enojo se escapaba antes de que Midna chasqueara los dedos.Naruto parpadeó, preguntándose qué haría antes de que de repente se separara de la pata a la otra y desapareciera todo junto.Midna soltó una risita antes de desaparecer.

Ordon Springs

Naruto apareció por encima de los muelles antes de aullar mientras caía al suelo desde su posición anterior, a 10 pies en el aire.Después de que Naruto se levantó, sacudió lentamente la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que todavía era un zorro.Escuchó a Midna riéndose antes de buscar la voz, que parecía venir de todas partes.

"Heheheh, ¿qué es eso? Es posible que hayas abandonado twilight, pero aún estás en forma de zorro. Me pregunto por qué. ¡Buena suerte!"

Naruto miró alrededor, tratando de averiguar de dónde venía la voz, pero no pudo averiguar dónde.Sacudió la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia la ciudad.Cuando se estaba yendo, su sombra de repente saltó frente a él, causando que Naruto gritara sorprendido antes de darse cuenta de que era Midna, solo negro, salvo por su ojo.Naruto inspiró profundamente, calmándose.Luego miró al diablillo, indicándole que le dijera la razón por la que ella le había asustado a las serpientes.

Midna soltó una risita."¿Qué? ¿No pensabas que simplemente meIZQUIERDA,lo hiciste? Lo siento, pero todavía tienes que ayudarme. Además, si quieres rescatar a tus amigos, necesitarás mi ayuda. Para volver al Reino de Twilight, Necesito a alguien del reino de Twilight, como yo. Así que realmente no tienes más remedio que hacer lo que digo ".Ella sonrió maliciosamente.Naruto suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.Ella era REALMENTE buena con todas estas estúpidas condiciones, ¿no?Naruto asintió con la cabeza."Está bien. Necesitaré una espada y un escudo. Ve a buscarlos, de lo contrario, demostrarás que eres incluso más inútil de lo que ya eres".

Naruto gruñó al diablillo, pero los muchos años de desarrollo de su paciencia estaban dando sus frutos.Esperaba que el diablillo saltara sobre su espalda como solía hacerlo, pero en cambio, ella se convirtió en su sombra una vez más.Naruto se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero la dejó sola.No necesitaba preguntarle nada, y si ella estaba callada, él sería REALMENTE feliz.Dio media vuelta para regresar al pueblo, pero dos cosas le llamaron la atención.

Miró a su sombra para ver que su sombra estaba en forma de zorro, pero con Midna de alguna manera cabalgando sobre su espalda otra vez, como si realmente estuviera allí.Confundió a Naruto, ya que no la sentía sobre su espalda, pero simplemente lo puso bajo la categoría de'Cosas extrañas sobreMidnay el Reino de Twilight'de su mente.También notó el cráter que había notado antes de ser arrastrado al Reino de Twilight.

"Me pregunto quién hizo eso".Se preguntó antes de trotar hacia la aldea.


End file.
